


Slow League

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [314]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dancing, Drunkenness, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Semaine des clubs, Semaine des clubs n'4, Slow Dancing, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bien évidemment, Jürgen est bourré...





	Slow League

Slow League

  
Mauricio ne sait pas pourquoi il se retrouve à danser avec Jürgen, c'est bizarre, mais ils pratiquent un slow après un quelconque match de Premier League. Il est plutôt gêné de s'amuser avec Klopp de cette manière, peut-être qu'il devrait se prendre au jeu, mais c'est beaucoup trop étrange. Ses joues sont rouges de cette pratique, Mauricio essaye désespérément de comprendre comment ils se sont débrouillés pour être dans cette situation, il sait juste qu'ils ont encore une fois trop bu...

  
''Tu danses plutôt bien Poch, je n'aurais pas pensé quelques jours plus tôt que je passerais un aussi bon moment à tes côtés.'' Jürgen murmure dans son oreille, son souffle chaud faisant frissonner sa peau

''Jürgen...'' Mauricio ne sait pas comment il fait, mais il rougit encore plus

''Tu es magnifique Poch, arrête de stresser pour rien.'' Les mains de Jürgen descendent de ses doigts à ses hanches, puis ses fesses. Merde...

''Klopp !''

''Quoi ? Nous sommes là pour s'amuser, arrête de paniquer.''

  
Jürgen embrasse son cou comme si ça changeait quelque chose, Mauricio continue de stresser, il n'a pas envie qu'ils se rapprochent de cette manière, pas quand ils débutent une relation... Mauricio est fatigué de la saison, et Jürgen est encore une fois bourré.

  
Fin


End file.
